The death of Bellamy and Clarke
by PandaQueenBlake
Summary: Clarke has been self-harming behind Bellamy's back so he does not know a thing about this. Clarke was in love with Bellamy and they same with Bellamy he loved her. They left camp with Lincoln and Octavia to get away from their troubles. Set after season 2


**_This is set after the massacre of mount weather and Clarke feels like she is worth nothing to anyone in her life. But Clarke has Bellamy to protect her but with his love and her love put together something goes wrong. They feel like they are perfect for each other but for Clarke she feels that everything that has happened in the last two months were her fault and she did not know how to cope. WARNING :High levels of Self- Harming_**

" Clarke wait," Bellamy sprited to Clarke. " what are you going to do without me you know that I cannot leave you because there is one thing that i really like you to do for me is ..." Bellamy was explaining until Clarke interupeted him, " And Bellamy what is that?" Bellamy wanted to say it until someone saw them two walking away from camp and the gaurd wanted them stop and shouted, " You two get behind these walls or I will be forced to shoot." So they ran until they found somewhere to hide. "Clarke that thing I want you to do for me is will you be my girlfriend? Because I do not want to live another day without you by myside and I will go with you because I love you Clarke!" Clarke did not say anything. But instead she preased her lips against his which left him stunned. Then " Bellamy it will be my pleasure because I love you too, I want to be beside you. I cannot face this world alone. I am so weak i can not defend myself..." just then Bellamy interupted her, " What do you mean weak. You are the strongest lady I know you are like my only thing that can keep me alive!" Bellamy explained to her what she meant to her. " Bellamy stop saying that I am strong. you know all these scars on my body I am saying that I have burned myself or fell over. It is not true I am doing this to myself because I dont deserve to live you know I just might ju ..." then she reliazed that Bellamy was on the verge of crying when he spoke to her, " Clarke you do not say thing like that can you not see that you have your strong, bold and handsome boyfriend to protect you and you have your Father he is alway with you, you know that. And do not get mad at me please because I know that you do not like to anyone mentioning him when you are round but you have to believe me Clarke you need to stop thinking that because you keep me together and if you die, I die with the girl I love so much." Clarke started to burst out into tears and she did. Then all of a sudden Bellamy saw her with a gun to her head. Bellamy sprinted and he grabbed the gun out of her hands. Clarke knew that she could not fight the tears that she dreeded because of her time that she has spent with Bellamy. "Bell I am truley sorry that is scared you but I am not wroth your love you know that. I have two questions for you and have to answer truthfully ok. Why did you fall in love with and what made you fall in love for me?" Bellamy just looked stunned as Clarke said that trying to hold back her tears. Bellamy just replied " That there is two easy answers. For the frist question is that you are strong and beautiful and fully and full of life. The most important thing that made me fall for is that I saw you compete in a dance compition and your routine really stood out to me with all of the moves and that song you choose "littlie did you know" is one of my favourite songs of all time and you made me fall in love with that song even more than ineed to. And the finally thing that I have to say is that you are my Princess and you have always been my Princess since The Ark. I truley love you Pincess Clarke." Without Bellamy noticeing that Clarke had started to sobb her heart out when she heard him say all thoose things about her. " I love you too you Rebal King!" Clarke just said to Bellamy as she meant it. "Bell..." without letting Clarke finishing what she had said. Bellamy crushed his lips against hers. They stayed like that for a coupe of minutes and every second the kiss got more passionate. Just as they were kissing they heard something or someone behind them. " Clarke don't move," Bellamy whispered, "Just get down when I say so." Clarke did not move because she was full of fright, "Bell who or what is there behind me ..." Bellamy just said, "Get down NOW Clarke." All of a sudden there was a two gunshots. Clarke did not know if Bellamy was hit. So she opened her eyes and she saw who was behind her it was Emmerson dead with two bullets holes one in his head and the second stright through the heart. He tried to kill her inside Mount Weather. " Bellamy are you alright. Dont do that againg just tell me when someone who is trying to kill us is behind me. You really scared me." Bellamy grabbed her wrist and started to run to the dropship that did not crash when Clarke mother came down and that is where they are going to go because it is near fresh lake water. "Bellamy where are we going. i want to know because I am scared Bell. Do you HEAR ME I am scared." Bellamy just said, " Clarke I dont want to hurt you anymore so we are going to on of the stations that came down wher your mam came down. But this one is n perfect condition becsue i asked Sinclaire to fix it up so we can live there." So Bellamy and Clarke walked off in to the sunset to reach the station for morning. Bellamy said that it will take all night to get there. Bellamy and Clarke were there within an hour. Bellamy knew that he scared Clarke. "Clarke I did not mean to scare you. But I had to kill him or he would have killed you. I could not lose because I love you and I will always love you even if it kills me. Clar..." Bellamy was inturpted by the sudden wetness on his arm. But he though Clarke was scared what he did to protect. " Bell. I am not scared of you and I knew that you were protecting but that is the thing that you are too over protective. Bell wait we left octiva and lincon back at camp. We need to go back for them." Bellamy saw the worry in her eyes but he had to say something to her. But he did not know what to say to her, "Clarke they are all ready there they did not go to camp they went to the wreckage so they are all ready there. So you do not need to panic because we are all going to stay together no matter what happens." Clarke thought felt like she did something wrong so let go of Bellamy's hand and she only said to Bellamy, " I need to stop for a second, I need to be alone for a few minutes." But she was really doing is grabbing her knife and she stabbed herself but before she went back to Bellamy and zipped her jacket up so she did not show anyblood on her light blue shirt. It was lucky that Bellamy packed some clothes for them in a big duffel bag that also included weapons and some amo. Clarke wondered back to Bellamy without showing any signs of weakness or any blood throught her jacket or knife. Clarke knew that Bellamy could not find out what she just done. "Clarke are you felling well?" Clarke knew that Bellamy knew something by the tone of hs voice. Clarke did not say anything she just hung from his arm trying to hide herself away from hin because she was worried when he found out that she stabbed her that he would crazy and do something like the last time. The last time he got mad she so scared of him that she felt like he going to hit or worse kill her. "Bellamy I fell weak I dont know why but i do not know if will be able to carry on!" She could see the worry in Bellamy's eyes. Without any warning Bellamy picked her up in a bridal pose, when you carry the bride of the threshold, but Clarke saw her blood spilling out of her jacket. Bellamy saw the blood and he he put her down so was resting against a tree. So he took off her jacket and put on a small branch to dry off but then he saw the puddle of blood on Clarke's shirt. "Clarke what did you do to yourself?" The agression his voice frightened her with her frighted she felt her wound getting worse. Clarke fet like she was dying. Bellamy had to had to do somehing until they met up with Octiva and Lincon. "Clarke Bellamy, where are you guys?" Bellamy knew that voice it was Octiva's and lincon's voice looking for us. "O, Lincon over it is Clarke she stabbed herself because she felt like she did not desrve to live or our love" so they rushed over to Bellamy and Clarke. Lincon knew how to cure stab wounds, so lincon was helping Clarke to get better btu Lincon had to tell bellamy something. "Bellamy can you come over here," Licon shouted so Bellamy stod up with worry in his eyes, "Bellamy it is about Clarke! She has lost too much blood it will be a mircle if she wakes up again felling healthy." Linco could not say that without his voice breaking. " CLARKE! CLARKE! CLARKE WAKE UP YPU HERE ME. WAKE UP" Octiva ould not hear Clarke breathing before Bellamy could say goodbye she had slipped away between his fingers and her could not any thing to get her back. Bellamy need sometime to be with her, " Eyes look yourlast , arms take your finally embrace and lips , O you the doors of breath, seal with a righteoues kiss. Clakre it is your favourite quote from Romeo and Juliet." Bell amy gave her one last kiss. And the he grabbed his and pointed it to his heart and without a blink both of them were dead and there love had pulled them together in life and in death.

And here is the story of Bellamy Blake and Clarke Griffen with there love and death.


End file.
